Billy and Bobby Mauch
| birth_place = Peoria, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Santa Rosa, California, U.S. | years_active = 1937 — 1943 | spouse = Georgia "Gigi" Shattuck Culhane (1971-2007) (his death) | occupation = Actor}} | birth_place = Peoria, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Palatine, Illinois, U.S. | years_active = 1936 — 1951 | spouse = Marjorie Barnewolt (1953-2006) (his death) | children = William J. Mauch II | occupation = Actor}} William John Mauch (July 6, 1921 – September 29, 2006), known as Billy, and his identical twin brother, Robert Joseph Mauch, (July 6, 1921 – October 15, 2007), known as Bobby, were child actors in the 1930s. They had starring roles in the 1937 film The Prince and the Pauper, based on the novel of the same name by Mark Twain. Early life Billy and Bobby were born in Peoria, Illinois, to an employee of the Toledo, Peoria & Western Railroad and his wife. They began singing and acting in radio at the age of seven before signing a contract with Warner Bros. Career After moving with their mother to Hollywood in 1935, Billy was cast as the young title character in the film Anthony Adverse because he resembled Fredric March, who played Adverse as an adult. His brother Bobby was his stand-in for the role, but the brothers, whose voice and appearance were almost indistinguishable, later claimed that they freely alternated who would play the part in a given take. Their turn in The Prince and the Pauper, in which they co-starred with Errol Flynn and Claude Rains, earned them the cover story in the May 3, 1937 issue of Time magazine magazine and each of them $350 per week. Billy and Bobby Mauch attended before graduating from the Mar-Ken School for professional children, in Hollywood. During their senior year, they ran jointly for the office of class president under the campaign slogan "Two Heads Are Better than One." The brothers served together during World War II and were stationed in the Pacific. They appeared in the 1943 Broadway play Winged Victory. Interested in the technical aspects of moviemaking, both brothers eventually found employment in that field. Bobby became a film editor whose work included the 1950s television series Dragnet. Billy became a sound editor for Warner Brothers in 1950 and would go on to participate in more than 300 films and TV shows. He created the sound effects for the famous car chase in Bullitt and the giant ants in Them!. Personal life Bobby Mauch married professional figure skater Georgia "Gigi" Shattuck, whom he first met at the Mar-Ken School in the 1940s, but married in 1971. He died, aged 86, at a nursing home in Santa Rosa, California. References External links * * * * *Billy and Bobby Mauch at Classic Movie Kids * * Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from Illinois Category:1921 births Category:Identical twin male actors Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Twin people from the United States Category:American male identical twin child actors Category:2000s deaths